Protection
by Domestic Servant
Summary: major spoiler warning for chapter 397:: Sasuke finds out some shocking details about Itachi's intentions...or does he? Rated M for language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Nope...**

**A/N: Okay, guys, this is pretty much a spoiler crack-fic. I'm not really an Itachi fan, I mean, maybe it was just that prolonged fight between the two brothers that made me hate the Uchihas BECAUSE IT WAS DAMN LONG...but Itachi just isn't my favorite character. Although, now that the new chapter has come out, I'm starting to like him more because I like the good guys. Ahaha Okay, so spoilers. If you're not caught up with the Japanese manga and HATE spoilers, then push that back button. I do _not_ want to hear shit about "_you spoiled it for me"_ And stuff, kay?**

**Also, I changed some dialogue cause I didn't really want to go word-for-word.**

"_He did it to protect you."_

_That's_ what the voice said.

_That's_ what _Uchiha Madara's voice said._

Who was he to believe? His brother (or rather the opinions he had made on his brother) or this man who was _supposed to be dead?_

Sasuke stared blankly at Madara, formally known as Tobi, trying to process this new information; he was trying to understand what was forcefully being thrown at this weak state of mind of his.

A few minutes of silence went by; the two men were just staring at each other when…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO BE FUNNY?"

"I speak the truth, dammit. Believe it!"

"…"

"I assisted in the massacres as well..and I know nearly everything about your older brother..." Madara said. He had an intense look on his face, but sadly, the mask hid it.

Sasuke just stared incredulously. Did this man expect him to be able to take all of this in at once, just like that?

"So aren't you going to ask me about your brother? I'm an open book! Leaf through my pages! Come on, come on, come on!"

"You know what? I don't fucking care. Get the hell away from me, bastard!"

"But it's your _duty,_ Sasuke. You need to know about the man who risked his life to protect everything and then some. To protect _you_, Sasuke."

After that heartfelt mini-speech, Sasuke was at a loss for words; he somehow, now, felt obliged to ask about his older brother. Should he find out the real deal? Should he not?

Closing his eyes, Sasuke reached a decision. He carefully looked up to Tobi, emotion welling deep within the recesses of his eyes…

"Okay, I want to know every—"

"APRIL FUCKING FOOLS! AHAHAHHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" Madara pointed his finger at Sasuke, clutching his stomach.

"What the **_FUCK_**? April Fool's Day isn't today, **_you motherfucking piece of shit._**"

"Well, it's the thought, Sasuke. It's the thought." Madara, unaffected by the freezing cold obscenities, had recovered from his hysterics and was now just giving off some chuckles here and there. "Oh, _MAN_. I can't believe you were actually starting to think that Itachi was _protecti-i-i-i-AHAHAHA-aha-ha-ing _you! OH MY GOD. Wow. Just--just…_wow." _

Sasuke, unamused, started to glare. _Harshly._ "Are you done, you little bastard."

"Okay, yeah. Okay, _okay._ I'm done. I'M DONE. _I'M FUCKING DONE._ Oh, but, MAN you should've seen your face. You looked so guilty! Okay..all right. Let me just…breathe. Ahh..okay. Okay. Woooo…man. That was the highlight of my _fucking life. _This was what I was waiting for_...SHIT, that was **gold**en!_ Oh, if you'd experienced this through my eyes, MY GOD, you would be saying the same thing. I was not living until this happened. You know what? _I AM READY TO DIE!_ WOO! Aah..._**MAN**_, that was good."

**Meanwhile, with the Naruto: Bring Sasuke Back squad…**

Sakura was attempting to restrain an emotional Naruto, with the help of Kakashi, of course.

"Calm down, Naruto! You don't want to bring out the tails again! Calm! _CALM!"_

"_OH I AM GOING TO FUCKING __**KILL **__THAT PUMPKIN FACED BASTARD! RAARGH"_

* * *

**Ahahah, if you don't get Naruto's line, then, well..hahaha..damn. Okay, so..I think I may have overdone it towards the end, when Madara was laughing and stuff. I'm really not sure about this fic, I think it's kind of weird, so please review and critique and stuff.  
Gracias!**


End file.
